Why do you love me? A lysander fanfic
by luvangel12
Summary: Have you ever felt unwanted by the two people that should love and care for you? It even hurt seeing people with their family because i never knew what it feel like to have a family because ever since i was eight my parents left my sister and i to travel the world making my sister my only family but she not often to fix my broken heart but can a boy i know so little about can
1. prologue

_Prologue_  
Ever since I was 8 my old sister and I have lived together in a small house in Sweet Amoris because our parents have always traveled a lot and never cared about us, sometimes I wonder if they have ever even loved us but I guess not since they haven't called us once ever since we moved here, but it doesn't matter, because love can be described in many different ways, even if I have to keep telling myself that.

I sat down in the window seat and look out the window to see the sun is going to set soon so I got up and put on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots before grabbing a light sweater and getting out of my room. When I walk into the kitchen my older sister Christian was on her laptop most likely doing anything but homework, Christian has long light brown hair, beautiful green eyes and tan skin, she has always been a mother to me even if she's only one year older than me but she is the only family I have. She looks up from her laptop and gives me a bright smile that always drives crazy the guys in Sweet Amoris, here the thing about Christian and I, we are completely different but still manage to get along just fine "Hey I'm going to the bridge to watch the sunset" I said with my usually calm voice as she rolls her eyes and shuts her laptop "God Arabella you're such a nerd" she said getting up and walking to the fridge, taking bottle of water and shutting it "Whatever Christ" I said walking out the kitchen and the front door.  
When I step out of the house cool breeze blows my silver hair in my face and I look up to the house as it hits my face and smile. I began walking to the bridge, it only took me a few minutes to get to it, I look out at the blue sea, something about this bridge has always made me happy, I always come here to clear my mind or just to think.

**Lysander's POV **  
I didn't feel like staying home alone since Leigh was still at the store so I decided to take a walk, as I was walking I ended up finding myself on a bridge and the view was really beautiful but it wasn't the view what made me stop and stare for a second before I continued walking further in the bridge, there was a girl that I see in most of my classes but she's always by herself, some people find it hard that she is related to Christian Smith, maybe it's because of her long wavy silver hair or golden brown eyes, I watched as her long silver hair was being blown by the wind and how she wrapped her arm around her small waist, I sometimes wonder if she eats at all since she never eats at the cafeteria and she is so tiny it looks like you could break her just by wrapping your arm around her tightly. It's not that I have a crush on her, it's just that I find her interesting. I didn't notice I was staring until she looked at me with a confusing expression with her head tilt to the side a little, it was then that it felt like everything around us disappeared, it just felt like a dream as we both stared at each other.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well I don't really talk to anyone except my sister Christian, you know, you went out with her last month" "how could I ever forget? she was my first girlfriend may I say" "Then you should go back with her because she can't stop talking about you, she really misses you and loves you" "Oh I don't think I would, sure she was a great girlfriend but we didn't really connect" She looked at me with her golden brown eyes and nodded then looked back at the grey sky. "I should get back home, it was nice talking to you Lysander" she gave me a small smile but it quickly disappeared, I wanted to tell her not to go but she was already walking away, as I stared at her retreating figure I began to think about how weird it was talking to her, it was like talking to a ghost or a voice in the dark but I know she was real, it feel so much like angel, a sad angel, because you can almost hear the sadness in her voice and her smile, a smile that not everyone can see. ~ Arabella smith~ The next day My alarm clock woke me up at 7:30 and I slowly got up and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth, take a hot shower and then going back to my room and putting on a white bottom down shirt, black short skirt and my favorite black boots. i brush through my hair and then put it in a neat bum before grabbing my backpack and my guitar case then walking out the door. When I got downstairs, christian was eating pancakes while texting on her phone and she passed me a plate when I stood in front of her, I shake my head and grab my car keys from the table, she looks up at me with a concern expression. "Arabella, you really need to stop starving yourself to death, they are not going to come back and you know that" She looked at me with concern "I am not staving myself and they will come back for us, I just know it" I said my voice cracking at the end because I don't know if they will, all I can do is hope "No they wont Bella, they don't want us, if they did they would have found us long ago, when will it get to your head that we don't need them and they don't want anything to do with us?!" she yelled back at me and I jumped because this was the first time she ever yelled at me. "We do need them, you just don't understand" "No, you understand Arabella, you are the only family I got and I just don't know why you wont let me take care of you, I have been there, when they weren't, I just don't get it" "Because just you can't take the role of a mother and a father" i said quietly and before i know it she walked to me and hugged me, I wrap my small arm around her "I can try to be but please just stop hurting yourself, you are stronger than this Bella" I nodded and then pull away from her and look at her "I'm sorry Christian, let's just forget this conversation ever happened" "Deal, come on, we better get to school if we don't want to be late" I grab my bag and guitar case and then walk out the door with Christian, Christian got into her car and i got into my mine and drive behind her. DURING LUNCH I was in the courtyard eating an oatmeal cookie that Christian bought me while writing a new song when Lysander walked over to me and smiled, I looked at him with a blank expression and then close my song book "Hello, may I seat with you?" " ...Sure why not" I move over a little on my spot under the big tree in the courtyard and he had a seat next to me, it was silent for a while until I looked at him and I take in his appearance since i didn't get a chance to do that last night at the bridge. He looked at me with a another smile I blush and turn away to look at my songbook on my lap, I grab my bag of cookie and put one in my mouth and then look at Lysander who looks at me like he was studying my every movement "Oh do you want a cookie?" I said my mouth full of cookie and he stared laughing as I looked at him confused "What so funny?" he shook his head "Nothing, you shouldn't eat with your mouth full and yes I would" he gently grabs at the cookie I was eating from my hand and put it in his mouth, my eyes widen a little and then relax. When the bell rang i slowly got up from the floor and dusted myself off, I was about to pick my stuff up until I saw lysander already picking them up for me "We have English together remember? so I will walk you" " Okay but you don't have to carry my stuff" "Oh it really is not a problem" I nodded and then walked into the school with him. 


End file.
